


Haechan Solo Smut | NCT

by ThanksWeirdo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Male Solo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksWeirdo/pseuds/ThanksWeirdo
Summary: All nct127 left the dorm. Donghyuck was left.
Kudos: 71





	Haechan Solo Smut | NCT

All the members of nct127 are away, to family, friends, practice or just for some time alone. Except for Donghyuck. Donghyuck was the only member in the dorm.  
“ _Finally_ ”  he thought. Finally time to enjoy himself, finally time to be loud, finally time to tease himself to the max. Finally.

Donghyuck went to his shared room with Johnny and lie on his bed. His fingers stroking over his exposed tummy. He loves to tease himself, he enjoys it the most. Donghyuck removed his shirt from his body and start touching his nippels softly. Air left his mouth.

He removed his pants, which left him with only his boxer and socks on. His fingertips were softly stroking over his legs, then his thighs, his inner thighs. With his other hand he went further with touching his nippels. His breath became uneven, airy moans left his mouth.

After sometime he also removed his boxer. His already hardened member was exposed. The cold air hit his warm member, Donghyuck shivered of the sudden touch of cold air. 

His long fingers of both hands were placed next to his length, softly tickling himself.With his right hand he slowly went to the tip of his member. He stroked the split of the tip. Soft moans left his mouth.  
His left hand went to his thighs. He grabbed his thighs roughly, harshly massaging his thighs.The only thing you could hear in the room is the moans that leaves Donghyuck’s mouth. Pre-cum was already leaking from his tip.

His fingertips were touching his member slowly. His impatient grew and grew, but he loved the feeling, the feeling of soft strokes and touches, the ticklish feeling from the touch if his fingertips, he loves it.

Although he loves the teasing, he grabbed his hardened member with his right hand and started pumping. Loud moans started to fill the room again. He threw his head back. He felt so good. His body shakes from the pleasure he is getting. His thrusts became faster and faster. Even louder moans left his mouth, they were almost screams.

“Ah f-fuck this is g-good.” He said between his moans.  
He felt his orgasme bubbling. He is so close.  
Donghyuck slowed down the pace to catch his breath.   
With every thrust he came closer and closer.   
He slowly came over his hand. Body shaking, his member twisting, all from pleasure.

He wants this pleasure again. A second round.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this smut ff. This is the first time for me writing this kind of ff so if you have tips please say it ((:


End file.
